


The Office on Christmas

by moonmayhem



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Office Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28322295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonmayhem/pseuds/moonmayhem
Summary: You and Kuroo are working on a few things in the office on Christmas Day and maybe a little mistletoe from the Christmas party the night before makes an appearance.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Kudos: 57





	The Office on Christmas

“You sure had a lot of women lined up by the mistletoe for you last night, Kuroo.”

He walks over to your desk and plops down in the chair next to you. Kuroo is your coworker in the sports promotion division of the JVA, and the two of you having been associated with volleyball clubs in high school, have pretty good pull with the professional players. This enables the two of you to collaborate on projects together more often than not.

“Hey there, beautiful.” Kuroo smiles widely. “Were you jealous?”

The wink he gives is returned with a smirk and a tilt of your head. “I don’t kiss roosters, but thanks for the offer.”

Kuroo’s laughter fills the office. “And that’s why you’re my favorite!”

You roll your eyes before handing him a file. “Look this over for me, will ya? There’s a company that wants that owl-like friend of yours to collaborate with Ushijima.”

Kuroo hums and flips through the papers, patiently reading over the information as your fingers flutter across the keyboard, writing out emails to athletic wear companies, hoping to catch a promotional opportunity for a volleyball player.

”Are you glad the boss accidentally knocked down the mistletoe?”

He huffs out a chuckle, “Not going to lie to you, I would’ve teared up a little if those ladies forced me to give them all kisses.”

The giggle you let out brings a smile to his face, and that’s when you notice how closely he has leaned towards you and your desk. Kuroo’s face is so close to yours. It is almost impossible not to look him directly in the eyes, which causes your cheeks to warm against your will.

You turn away immediately, forcing yourself to focus on your computer screen and to read over the email.

“If these brands accept the offer, whom should we consider for the ads?” A perfect distraction: work.

Kuroo shrugs, “Depending on the brand, Suna Rintarō or maybe even Tsukishima Kei would be decent options.” He snickers a bit, thinking back to high school. “It’d be funny having them work together.”

“Hm? Why?”

“Their first match together was at Nationals, and they didn’t like each other all that much.”

“Oh, two middle blockers competing while both promote the brand would be a great ad!”

Your partner nods and finishes up reading over the papers. He stands with a grunt and pats the top of your head with the folder “Alright, beautiful, I’ll talk to Bokuto if you talk to Ushijima?”

You grin up at him, “Waka already said he’d go through with it.”

“His schedule’s free?”

“For me? Always.”

Kuroo raises his eyebrow at that. “Oh? Is your relationship with him really just old classmates?”

“Oh-ho!” You lean back in your chair with a devilish smirk. “Is someone jealous?”

“Hell no!” He scoffs, turning away from you to return to his own desk.

Once again, you laugh and turn back to your own work, but in your peripheral you notice that he stops to look at you again. Glancing at him, you notice that he looks like he is mulling something over in his head.

“Are you going to be here long?”

“Well,” you look at the clock on the wall, and then back at him. “Until 6, maybe, this work shouldn’t take too much longer.”

Kuroo clears his throat. “Would you be willing to wait up for me? I’ll be finished by 6:30.”

“Sure, Kuroo.” He looks a little red in the cheeks as he smiles softly, looking satisfied.

“Cool, see you later.”

Your heart tightens in your chest, but you will it to calm down. You didn’t want to get your hopes up over nothing. After all, Kuroo was a bit of good-natured flirt, even if he didn’t realize it all the time — his overconfidence was a gimmick, not to say he _didn’t_ have confidence, but the Kuroo Tetsurou in the field and landing promo deals differed from the one you saw every day in the office.

You’d developed quite the crush on him. Kuroo was very adamant about checking up on you, so during lunch break—even after your separate meetings—he would make his way to your desk. Sometimes he’d have a fresh cup of coffee to give you or he’d offer to grab you something from the restaurant across the street, anything to make sure you were keeping properly energized.

Working in this field together, and constantly having projects together, you worked up a pleasant rapport with one another. Although you wished for a little more. Maybe a lot more.

It wasn’t something you thought too deeply about, but his actions caused the feelings inside of you to swell and, suddenly, you found yourself more than willing to be more than just a friend or coworker to him.

* * *

You finished an hour earlier than expected, so you popped your head in to check on Kuroo.

”Bokuto—, no! Listen to me, dude, I’m trying my best.”

Quietly you leaned on the doorway and watched his back hunched over his desk with his elbows resting on the edge. The phone call seemed to be a bit taxing on him. You had assumed that Bokuto and Kuroo were still really close friends.

“Can you stop shouting at me? Not all of us are well-known volleyball players with a Dorito shaped body! Some of us have to work to get the woman of our dreams to even consider a date.”

You snort, thinking back on the Christmas party that you had brought up just a few hours earlier. Kuroo had a conga line of women waiting for his plush lips to meet theirs, and yet he was complaining to his friend that he couldn’t get a date?

Kuroo whipped his head around at the noise you made and red appeared bright in his cheeks along with his large doe-like eyes. “Bo, bro, I gotta go. Get back to me on your availability, ok?” He hung up looking incredibly nervous. “Finished already?”

“Mhmm, I’m all done.” He glances back at his computer and debates finishing up the rest of his work. “Kuroo, I’ll still wait for you.”

“You will?” He seems incredibly relieved.

You nod and walk forward, pulling up one of the vacant desk chairs and sitting by him. “Is there anything I can help with?”

“Not sure,” he sighs. “The boss said there are a few hiccups in the collab with the YouTuber that Kenma mentioned. He apparently isn’t getting along with the brand?”

You tap your chin in thought. “Alright, let me make a couple phone calls on my way to pick us up food.”

“Huh?” Kuroo’s fingers stop typing and he looks at you with worry.

The look on his face causes you to halt in your movements towards the door. “What’s wrong?”

“I, uh,” he’s bashful now. “I wanted to take you out for dinner after work.”

“I-, oh.” You bite your bottom lip, trying hard to hide your smile.

“I was looking forward to it,” he admits. “It was the only thing getting me through the day.”

The Christmas lights that are haphazardly hung up in his office flash red, green, and white across your face. If only that mistletoe hadn’t been taken down, you’d use it as an excuse to kiss him.

“Then how about some coffee? We’ll keep the dinner date as a reward for the both of us.”

Kuroo’s eyes light up at the word date. “I would kill for a coffee right now!”

“Sure thing, I’ll make those phone calls while it brews.”

* * *

It took until 8pm to finish up the work Kuroo was dealing with, and by that time the both of you were starving.

“How about we get takeout?”

The moan you let out is solely at the thought of soon to be consumed food. Nothing else. Not Kuroo with his sleeves rolled up, tie loosened, and his top two dress shirt buttons undone. Not at all.

“That sounds amazing. I don’t care if it’s pizza, I just want to eat.”

Like praising a child, he ruffles your hair. “You’re adorable when you’re hungry.”

With a groan, you shake your head. “And you’re crazy.”

“Thank you, by the way.”

You smile at him as you both finally begin to leave the office.

“Anything for you, Kuroo.” He freezes at your words and you immediately know you’ve messed up. They were much too heavy for the situation, no matter how true the sentiment. “Sorry, that probably sounds—,”

“Anything?” He asks, and you feel your body heat rise.

“I-, yeah?”

”Ok,” he nods, still a bit shell-shocked. “I have a question for you.”

You blink at him. “Ok?”

Kuroo digs through the drawers of his desk and pulls out the mistletoe from the Christmas party. “Would you kiss a rooster who definitely only has a plan to kiss the woman of his dreams?”

“Depends,” you murmur, trying to contain how insanely giddy you are. “Is that woman me?”

“Yes,” he breathes, and it sounds like relief.

You hum, “then I suppose I could make an exception.”

Kuroo smiles like a child on Christmas morning and steps into your space for a kiss, only to stop midway through. “How corny and Hallmark movie-like would it be if I held this mistletoe above our heads?”

“Oh, super.”

“I figured.”

“You’re still going to do it, aren’t you?”

“Yeah.”

His left arm snakes around your waist and pulls you into him while his right hovers over the two of you. Your own fingers tangle in the loose fabric of his tie and you tug gently until his lips finally slot against yours. The act sends a thrill through your chest and you wrap your arms around his neck to pull him in closer.

He drops his hand that holds the mistletoe, tossing the plant aside to rest it instead on your cheek, keeping you close as he deepens the kiss.

“This is what should’ve happened at the Christmas party” He says after pressing a few more gentle kisses to your lips.

“Those ladies would have jumped me in the alley, are you crazy?”

“For you.”

You wrinkle your nose at him. “Never say that again.”

“I like you a lot.” Kuroo has a dopey grin on his face before kissing you once more. “Let’s go get food, now.”

“Oh, I like that, you can say that whenever you want.”

He laughs, “Merry Christmas, Y/n.”

“Merry Christmas, Tetsurou.”

The blush on his cheeks was almost as satisfying as free food.


End file.
